Everyone Has Thier Secrets
by Lex-Taylor
Summary: Prequel to X5402 Lex: Max's Baby Sister. How is it living a life as a Transgenic, keeping it from your family and friends and ugh High school. Also with our so favorite bad guy Lydecker. Everyone Has thier Secrets What's Yours?
1. Everyone Has Thier Secrets

Prequel To X5-402 AKA Lex: Max's Baby Sister

Summary: Lex after escaping the government facility Manticore finds her biological family. Now she has to survive high school, being enhanced in a lab, and Lydecker; the man that wants to throw her Back to hell.

**Title: Everyone Has their Secrets.**

Prologue

Everyone has their secrets, maybe not a secret government agency on their ass looking to throw them back in a cage, but secrets that get heavier and heavier. I wish in some ways I could spare myself of having my secret, being a DNA enhanced girl isn't all that it's cracked up to be, especially when you escaped from the training facility; And when you have a man that ruined your life, pushing you until you were off the cliff; hunting you down like an animal. A life so unbearable that you and your brothers and sisters ran for your lives, And now today you are living with you're biological family who even though you have affection for, doesn't seem too be your real family.

I remember the running, the helicopters, getting to the local hospital; Hearing a man and a woman fighting with someone about their daughter, with a barcode on her neck. I figured seeing as everyone at Manticore had barcodes, they could help me: And they did. They told me I looked like their other two daughters, they figured anything was possible. So they brought me to the hospital near their home which was indeed several states away ( the hospital near Manticore was one of the best for when the egg was fertilized, inserting it into the body. Lydecker stole it, and put into my mother, taking me when I was born) and it turns out I was their daughter. I usually isolated my self from my family, except from my cousin, Kelsey. She was only two years younger but somehow, I knew that I could trust her, and I can.

" _We have leave" Zack announced in the barracks " we can't stay here"_

"_How will we get out?" I asked._

"_Jumping threw the windows, and running until we are over the perimeter fence" He stated._

"_What if we get separated" Max asked _

"_We will find each other some day, our memories will live on" Zack said, not sounding to sure._

"_When will we go?" Jondy asked._

"_Tomorrow night" Zack announced._

"_We should pair up" Ben chimed in._

"_Good idea" Zack said. " okay, Max and Jondy, Krit and Syl , Ben and Lex, Jace and Zane, Tinga and I………" he went on._

Ben and I got separated right after we got over the perimeter fence, he saved my life that night. He risked his own for mine. The guard dogs were coming at us, he pushed me down a hill and kept running so I'd be safe, and Ben just kept running taking their attention away from me. Ben was a lot older than me, seven or eight years I believe. When I was five I was tortured by his clone,, but it never ruined the way I looked at Ben, he was always my big Brother and always there for me. The reason for my being tortured is ironic, I saved my sister, well I only added a few months to her life. I had killed scientists to save her. I was tortured to be told I was a bad X5, I didn't care because I saved Eva, only to have her shot by the damn gun in Lydecker's Hands.

I have not seen any of my brothers or sisters since and it kills me inside. I have had contact with Zack, he still looks out for us. But he wont let me in on the others saying I am way to reckless and I always was, and always will be. It's hard wondering if they are all ok, or not. It's Hard to not know if they remember me, like I remember them. I guess I am just paranoid.

I walk down the street, looking at everyone wondering what their lives are like. I know people may have bad lives, but no life is worse than the torture received at that god awful place I once unfortunately called home. It's annoying sometimes, how people go on and on about life before the pulse, so it sucks, but honey it would suck worse back at Manticore.

It's funny on how all the adults say how before the pulse the legal drinking age was 20 or something and now it's 17, only if you have some type of license though. The Legal age is 17as well. My biological family is always on my case for not driving a car, but hey I can't help it if I prefer motorcycles now can I?

But hey, Being a transgenic girl who kicks ass, has it's benefits, As the Hero in the Night.


	2. Joshua, The Dark Corner, And the Attic

A/N I know it's short I just wanted to update,REVIEW.

Joshua, The Dark Corner, And the Attic.

I sat in the darkened corner of my room, bringing my knees to my chest, struggling to keep my body as calm as it could be. The shaking began and it was a while till it ended. I would have to wait like this until Kelsey comes home, and gets me my pills. I pull my knees even closer hanging on for dear life. The vibrations from my body cause me to fall over. Now I lay in the fetal position waiting and waiting.

"Lex" Kelsey Calls out to me. I do not answer so she calls again. Sh walks into our room and sees me seizing "Crap" She runs over to my bed pulling the floor board up that is underneath where my pills are hidden, the pills I stole from a pharmacy three weeks ago. "Here" she says handing me four pills with concern in her eyes. I had told her about me, a few years ago I told her that one day I would explain why I never told her sooner.

I guess I had no choice but to tell her, when federal guards showed up at our hotel room two years ago to take me back to Manticore. I knew something was wrong, at the Gift shop everything showed up as, $4.02 or $4.52 and when we walked to our room, there were pictures of the other 09'ers, back in 08. I quickly told Kelsey to run and to not look back. The men and a few X5's including my least favorite Ben's twin 494, circled me, and when I tried fighting them off they stopped me shooting me with their tasers.

Six months, I was back. I never fully understood why Lydecker never reprogrammed me, although thank god he didn't. I had found a loose ceiling tile in my "cell" and escaped by going through that and replacing the tile. I found a wall, that seemed to have a room on the other side. It was like an attic where I was. Anyway, the room I found was full of 09'er info, so naturally I stole it all escaping with it. But I didn't fully escape for another two weeks, I had gotten into the basement hiding out with the first Manticore creation, Joshua.

"_Easy there big fella" I said holding up my hands._

"_Big Fella" he said pointing to himself. "Tiny Fella" he said pointing to me _

"_Cool. Listen Can you help me? I need to stay down her for a while, and then leave"_

"_Oh, Leave Manticore?"_

"_That's the Plan" I said "Lex leaving Manticore, for good"_

"_Lex" he said "Father name you too?"_

"_Father?"_

"_Sandman" I said " He made me, made us all. I was the first. He named me"_

"_Oh. Well Big Fella what's your name?"_

"_Joshua, Tiny Fella"_

"_Cool. So what do you say"_

"_Ok, I can help"_

"_Cool"_

I actually miss Joshua looking Back on it now, he was a good friend. He hid me from the guards, got me food and helped me escape. But I feel bad for him, I mean he wanted to come with me, but people wouldn't accept him in the "upstairs world".


End file.
